FORBIDDEN LOVE
by Lightning Chrome
Summary: Demi menuntaskan misinya di Tokyo, Sasuke menyamar menjadi salah satu staf pemerintahan bernama 'Izuna'. Disana ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Khawatir identitasnya akan bocoh, Sasuke berniat untuk membunuhnya. Chapter 3 : Who Are You, update! Mind to rnr pls? Setidaknya kau masih beruntung Izuna-san... (Hiatus untuk sementara)
1. Chapter 1 Mission in Tokyo

**Note :** _Hello para reader budiman ^^ bertemu kembali dengan saya Lightning Chrome, author paling gendeng alias gelandangan tengik seluruh Indonesia :D *gitu kok bangga -_-"_

 _Untuk kali ini saya menciptakan sebuah fic baru bergenre Romance/Criminal, semoga para reader menikmatinya. Pairing masih tetap Sasuhina. Untuk cerita disini berlatar dunia modern. Ide cerita saya ambil dari film-film action dan juga drama. Untuk sekali lagi, bagi kalian yang menyukai fic saya yang ini mohon untuk dukungannya, seperti memberikan review, follow atau favourite_ _J_

 _Comment kalian adalah penyemangatku. Serius baby, dan terakhir saya ucapkan selamat membaca!_

 **Lightnig Chrome Present**

 **Forbidden Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Criminal**

 **Warning : Abal, Typo, rada jelek, dan sebagainya**

 **Original Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

(-)

Sebagai seorang **Assasin** , Sasuke tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima misi pembunuhan dari sang ketua organisasi. Pemuda tampan yang kini tumbuh menjadi lelaki gagah berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu, menyanggupi permintaan dari sang ketua organisasi, dan mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi menuju lokasi tempat target berada. Sebagai salah satu anak buah andalan sang Bos, pria yang memiliki mata oniks nan menawan itu dengan sempurna mengatur perjalanan ke Tokyo dengan amat cepat. Berbagai rute dan lokasi, ia teliti dengan seksama hingga misinya berhasil tanpa ada satu pun kegagalan.

Paspor, id, tanda pengenal, hingga tempat tinggalnya kelak dalam misi penyamarannya telah ia siapkan tanpa ada satu pun kecacatan. Lelaki yang memiliki rambut bak _chicken but_ itu dengan lincahnya menerobos keamanan system dan mulai meng-hack password dan sandi dari sebuah jaringan kepolisian internasional. Tak beberapa lama, akhirnya lelaki tersebut berhasil mendapatkan informasi dan mulai meretasnya. Mengcopy data tersebut kemudian ia simpan disebuah disc. Tak lupa untuk menghilangkan jejak dari aksi pencurian data, ia mendelete seluruh komponen tersebut dan menyisipkan _virus_ didalamnya.

"Bagaimana?" salah seorang rekannya yang bergigi tajam menghampiri. Dan disambut dengan sodoran disk ditangannya. Laki-laki itu cengo sebentar sebelum memberikan seringai pujian. "Wow, cepat sekali. Tak kusangka kau berhasil mendapatkannya. Padahal system itu cukup sulit untuk dijebol. Hacker terkenal macam Shikamaru saja tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi kau bisa, hebat sekali! Memang pantas kau menjadi kesayangan Bos!"

Sementara Sasuke yang dipuji sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Terkenal karena sifatnya yang dingin dan antisosial, membuat lelaki itu sangat sulit untuk didekati, bahkan oleh partnernya sendiri. Melihat sikap partnernya yang cuek, Suigetsu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia bekerja sama dengan Sasuke.

Sebelumnya ia pernah terlibat misi pembunuhan rahasia para petinggi Negara dengan Sasuke yang _jauh_ lebih besar dan berbahaya. Meskipun berhasil menyelesaikan misi, mereka terluka cukup parah akibat peluru tajam dari para FBI yang mengejar. Berhasil lolos dengan melakukan penyamaran diwajah dan identitasnya, mereka lantas kabur melalui helicopter yang disewa Sasuke. Seolah telah membaca beberapa langkah ke depan. Ia membunuh dua orang pilot helicopter tersebut dan memanipulasi mayat mereka seolah itu adalah Sasuke dan Suigetsu, sebelum akhirnya menaikkan mereka berdua ke sebuah mobil dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke jurang.

Kasus itu kemudian ditutup, dan dianggap sebagai peristiwa bunuh diri.

Sementara orang yang dikira tersangka itu telah tewas, mereka yang merupakan pembunuh sesungguhnya malah bebas berkeliaran. Untuk menyamarkan diri, mereka kemudian berpindah-pindah dengan identitas palsu. Mengenakan wig dan kacamata hingga tak dikenali sampai kasus tersebut benar-benar menghilang dari media massa maupun otak dari masyarakat.

Cerdas sekali.

Berkali-kali, misi tingkat tinggi tersebut berhasil dituntaskan dengan perfect. Hingga membuat Ketua Organisasi tersebut Pein, berdecak kagum. Ia lalu mengirimkan anak buah andalannya tersebut untuk sebuah misi pembunuhan di Tokyo. Begitu mendengar siapa yang akan dibunuhnya, sikap Sasuke yang semula dingin, terlihat mulai menunjukkan reaksi. Bola matanya sedikit membulat, dan walaupun sebentar, Pein bisa melihat tubuh pemuda tersebut tengah bergetar. Wajar saja, karena target kali ini berhubungan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Apa kau bisa melakukakannya, Sasuke?" Pein bertanya dengan nada menyelidik. Ia ingin tahu kesetiaan dan keloyalan Sasuke terhadap organisasinya. Meskipun memakan waktu, pemuda itu akhirnya mengangguk. Ia bisa melakukannya. Pein tersenyum puas, tidak sia-sia Sasuke menjadi anak buah kesayangannya. "Aku memberimu misi ini demi kehidupanmu Sasuke." Sasuke hanya bisa menutup mata, alasan dari kenapa ia masuk ke Akatsuki adalah…

 **"Kau harus ingat… kalau nyawa keluargamu ada ditanganmu."**

.

.

And this mission will begin from now…

.

.

 **Forbidden Love**

 **By : Lightning Chrome**

 **I do not own Naruto**

 ** _Chapter One : Mission in Tokyo_**

.

.

(-)

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga?" panggilan dari seseorang lantas membuat gadis pemilik rambut indigo panjang nan cantik itu menoleh. Begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, wajahnya berganti cerah. Ia lantas memberikan senyum manis bagi salah satu temannya itu.

"Oh, rupanya kau, Kiba-kun. Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil memberikan senyum manis.

Melihat hal itu, Kiba Inuzuka salah seorang teman Hinata semenjak SMA dan sekarang menjabat sebagai salah satu anak buahnya, mendadak _salting_. Wajahnya kian memerah ketika harus bertatap muka dengan gadis tersebut. Wajar saja, sejak dulu Kiba sudah memendam perasaan cinta kepada Hinata. Namun entah kenapa, pria penggemar anjing itu tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya tersebut. Mungkin karena dulu gadis itu pernah berkata kalau ia sudah menganggap Kiba sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Hal itu langsung menjatuhkan semangat Kiba.

Lelah dan geram karena sifat pengecutnya tersebut. Ia mencoba untuk berhasil kali ini. Selama lima tahun mengenal Hinata, ini adalah kesempatan terakhir bagi Kiba untuk menyatakannya sebelum gadis tersebut dipindahtugaskan ke Tokyo _. "Baiklah, kali ini aku akan melakukannya."_ Mantap Kiba dalam hati.

"A-anu Hinata-san."

Gadis itu bertanya, "Ya-Kiba-kun?"

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Pria itu meneguk ludahnya. Sekali saja… hanya sekali. Atau tidak sama sekali. Baiklah! Dengan bermandikan keringat, Kiba mulai membuka mulutnya. Sementara Hinata hanya terdiam dan menunggu. "A-aku se-sebenarnya…"

Belum sempat Kiba meneruskan salah seorang dari rekan Hinata yang lain keburu menghampiri Hinata dan bertanya lebih dulu. "HINATA-CHAN! Ayo kita pesta! Kau kan sebentar lagi mau pergi! Kita rayakan malam sebelum kepergianmu!" ujar Tenten seorang gadis bercepol dua. "Lha-Kiba-kun, kau disini juga?"

Kehadiran Tenten itu benar-benar merusak segalanya. Membuat Kiba Inuzuka hanya bisa menjerit sekencang-kencangnya dalam hati.

DASAR TENTEN BODOH! KENAPA HARUS MUNCUL SEGALA DI SAAT YANG TIDAK TEPAT SIH!

Kesal karena sudah merusak momentnya Kiba hanya bisa tersenyum palsu sementara dahinya tengah berkedut. "Ya-ya. Memangnya kenapa?" lelaki itu hanya misuh-misuh tidak karuan dalam hati. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya dan kehadiran Tenten telah merusak segalanya.

Hinata yang terkenal sangat menjunjung tinggi persahabatan menurutinya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak enak menolak acara yang sudah susah payah diselenggarakan untuknya. Dan lagi kapan lagi mereka bisa berkumpul kembali seperti saat ini. Mungkin akan lama sekali mengingat gadis tersebut akan dipindahtugaskan ke Tokyo, kota elite nan sibuk dan padat penduduk untuk urusan pekerjaan. Sudah tentu setelah tiba disana ia akan sangat sibuk.

Tenten yang tidak sabaran lantas menarik tangan Hinata ke sebuah kedai ramen langganan mereka, Ichiraku. Sementara Kiba menyusul dari belakang sambil bersungut-sungut. Sampai disana, mereka sudah disambut dengan sorak-sorai dan bunyi terompet yang meriah. Salah satu dari mereka, membawa spanduk yang bertuliskan " **Selamat atas terpilihnya Hyuuga Hinata sebagai Wakil Sekretariat Menteri** "

Melihat kejutan yang diberikan untuknya, Hinata hanya bisa tertegun dengan mata berkaca-caca. Ia tidak menyangka teman-temannya itu begitu tulus menyayanginya. Tanpa sadar, air mata gadis itu turun. Melihat yang diberi kejutan malah menangis, hal itu membuat teman-temannya sedikit panik.

Naruto, pemuda pirang yang menjadi wakilnya dulu dikantor, lantas menghampiri dan berusaha menghibur. "Hi-hinata-chan… jangan menangis dong! Cup-cup. " pemuda itu kemudian menoleh ke temannya. "Hei Lee! Lakukan sesuatu dong?" Sementara yang dipanggil Lee hanya menatap bingung. Sebelum akhirnya ia memiliki ide untuk melakukan tindakan konyol seperti bertingkah menjadi cewek yang disambut dengan muntahan ditempat semua pengunjung. Chouji mencoba dengan menawarkan keripik kentangnya sementara Ino dan Tenten mengelusnya mencoba menenangkan. Kiba yang baru datang lantas mengamuk dan menarik kerah masing-masing dari mereka. "APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA HINATA?"

Melihat kericuhan itu, air mata Hinata berhenti. Ia tidak sedih, justru terharu pada apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh teman-temannya itu. Dengan lembut ia menghentikan satu per satu dari mereka. Amarah Kiba lantas padam karenanya.

Apabila ada yang bisa menghentikan pertengkaran diantara mereka, sudah pasti Hinata-lah orangnya. Gadis itu memiliki sifat yang lemah lembut dan penyayang. Meskipun terkenal pemalu dengan orang asing dan tak begitu banyak bicara, banyak yang ingin berteman dengannya. Bagai api yang disiram dengan air, itulah ungkapan bagi diri Hinata. Ia mampu meluluhkan siapapun dengan sifatnya tersebut dan berbalik menyayangi.

Senang karena Hinata sudah ceria lagi, mereka lantas melanjutkan pesta mereka. Sake-sake dipesan berikut dango yang menjadi cemilan mereka sebelum makanan utama mereka ramen, katsudon, onigiri tiba. Tidak puas pada apa yang dipesan, Chouji menambah barbeque dan steak daging kepada Paman Teuchi, yang merupakan kenalan dari ayahnya. Meskipun tak ada dalam menu, Paman Teuchi yang sangat menjunjung tinggi prinsip 'memberikan kepuasan pada pelanggan' lantas pergi berbelanja bahan dan menyerahkan pembuatan masakan kepada para asistennya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan kau kan mau pergi ke Tokyo. Apa kau memiliki kenalan disana?" tanya Tenten tak lebih dari basa basi. Melihat gadis itu yang menggeleng, membuat gadis itu terkejut luar biasa. "YANG BENAR? Kau mau pergi ke TOKYO sendirian? Tokyo itu besar! Bagaimana kalau ada yang macam-macam denganmu disana?" gadis bercepol dua itu tidak habis pikir. Kiba lantas ikut-ikutan, "Benar, Hinata-san! Coba pikirkan lagi! Kau disana tidak punya siapa-siapa. Sementara kau punya 'kami ' disini! Kami akan menjagamu, benar kan teman-teman?" Kiba menoleh memberikan pendapat.

Melihat tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya, KIba itu lantas berseru, "Lha, aku benar kan?" Dalam hati teman-temannya, mereka berpikir hal yang sama. _Sebenarnya kau dari awal tidak mau Hinata pergi kan?_ _Sebenarnya kau mau bilang pada Hinata, kalau ia masih punya kau._

Semua lantas sweatdrop, mereka sudah tahu kalau Kiba menyukai Hinata. Namun entah kenapa walaupun Kiba juga salah satu bagian dari mereka, mereka masih belum yakin untuk memberikan restu kepada Kiba. Entahlah menurut mereka, Kiba tidak sepadan untuk Hinata.

Poor Kiba. Teman-temanmu sendiri tidak memberikan restu untukmu dan Hinata.

Salah karena sudah berpikir begitu mereka lantas kompak menjawab, "Y-ya kira-kira begitula." Jawaban itu hanya untuk menyembunyikan perasaan asli mereka karena menentang hubungannya dengan sang Hyuuga, masing-masing dari mereka kemudian saling bertukar pandang, sementara tanda air muncul dikepala mereka. Kemudian saling tertawa palsu.

"A-aku mengerti kalian mencemaskanku. Tapi percayalah… aku akan baik-baik saja." Ungkap Hinata.

"Tapi Hinata bagaimana kalau-" kalimat Tenten terlebih dahulu dipotong.

"Aku sudah besar Tenten-chan. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan lagi bekerja di secretariat kementrian adalah cita-citaku sejak dulu. Akhirnya setelah lama aku berjuang, aku bisa diterima juga disana." Tutur Hinata mengungkapkan mimpi terbesarnya. Sejak keluarganya _broken home_ dan Hinata ditinggal mati oleh sang Ibu, Hinata tidak memiliki siapa-siapa.

Ayahnya meninggalkannya ketika ia masih lima tahun, membawa serta adiknya, Hanabi bersamanya. Sementara ia ditinggal dengan ibunya yang sering sakit-sakitan. Tinggal bersama ibunya seorang, membuat gadis itu dipaksa mandiri. Ia sering bolos sekolah demi mencari uang untuk membantu ibunya yang sakit. Tak heran, ia sering kena marah dan ditegur oleh pihak sekolah. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya putus asa, ia belajar keras dan memperoleh beasiswa karena kepintarannya. Lumayan, untuk mengurangi beban biaya hidup ibunya. Ia bekerja paruh waktu mengantar koran, susu dan menjadi pelayan toko diumurnya yang masih muda. Semuanya demi membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit.

Namun sayang, meskipun telah berhasil mengumpulkan uang dan membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit, ibunya Hitomi tidak bisa diselamatkan. Pihak rumah sakit berdalih penyakit kanker yang dialami ibunya itu telah mencapai stadium akhir dan tidak bisa lagi ditolong.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu harus menerima pil pahit kedua, ditinggal pergi oleh sang ibu. Hari-hari Hinata dipenuhi dengan kesendirian dan kesepian. Rasa kehilangan akan kematian sang ibu, kian dalam berdampak dalam diri gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu kian merana sekaligus depresi dan sempat berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Beruntung saat itu Tenten, teman sekolah sekaligus tetangga dari Hinata menemui dan mencegahnya.

Ia mengajak Hinata untuk tinggal bersamanya. Untungnya orang tua Tenten menerima gadis tersebut dirumah. Hari-hari Hinata yang gelap dan suram berganti menjadi cerah semenjak ia tinggal di keluarga tersebut. Gadis itu tidak lagi merasakan kesepian. Hingga waktu kian berlalu dan mereka tumbuh besar. Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah itu dan kembali ke rumah lamanya.

Awalnya Tenten ragu-ragu namun Hinata memastikan kalau ia baik-baik saja, dan lagi mereka masih ada dalam satu lingkungan yang sama, jadi mereka bisa saling mengunjungi. Tenten pun menyetujuinya. Namun untuk kali ini berbeda. Hinata berniat pergi dari kota tempat mereka tinggal dan berniat pindah ke kota lain. Dengan kata-lain mereka akan terpisah jauh dan tidak saling bertemu. Tenten takut kalau kejadian _masa lalu_ itu akan terulang.

Melihat kecemasan dalam raut wajah Tenten, Hinata hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Tenten aku mengerti alasanmu, tapi aku tidak ingin terus bergantung padamu." Gadis bercepol dua itu hanya diam mendengarkan, "Selama ini aku selalu berada dibelakangmu. Aku takut jika aku hanya seorang diri. Aku takut merasakan kesepian. Aku terlalu takut menghadapi semuanya seorang diri. Selama ini aku hanya menjadi pengecut yang tidak percaya pada diri sendiri dan bergantung pada orang lain."

"Semenjak kejadian itu, aku mulai berpikir dan perlahan-lahan aku mengerti satu hal. Meskipun tidak berada disampingmu. Aku selalu merasa kalau kita berdua saling berdekatan. Walaupun terpisah dengan jarak. Aku masih bisa menghubungimu melalui telpon. Kita masih bisa bertukar cerita lewat email. Kita masih adalah sahabat, Tenten."

Satu tuturan panjang dari Hinata, sontak menembus kedalaman hati dari sahabatnya itu. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan. "Maafkan aku Hinata, karena tidak mempercayaimu."

Hinata menjawabnya, "Aku juga. Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu dan keluargamu selama ini." Yang dibalas dengan seruan bodoh, "Kau sama sekali tidak sekali tidak."

Melihat kedua sahabat itu, mereka yang lain hanya bisa menggosok matanya, takut kalau ketahuan mereka tengah menangis. Bagaimanapun sangat sulit untuk menahan perasaan tersebut, tak terkecuali Kiba, mata pria tersebut tampak sangat berkaca-kaca dengan ingus yang hampir keluar dari hidung. Hingga lelaki itu turut memeluk keduanya sambil berseru, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Hinata." Naruto dan Ino pun tidak mau kalah dan merangkul ketiganya. "Jangan pula untuk telpon." Tutur Naruto sementara Ino menyuruh Hinata untuk menjaga kesehatan. Melihat adegan dramatis kelima orang itu, sontak membuat Chouji tidak mau kalah. Barbeque yang tadi hendak dia santap dia sisihkan dan langsung menghambur keteman-temannya. Memeluk mereka erat-erat dan membuat kelimanya histeris karena kekurangan pasukan oksigen.

0-0-0

 _"Perhatian kepada para penumpang… sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat dibandara Tokyo Airport, mohon kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda. Sekali lagi perhatian…."_

Mendengar bunyi pesan tersebut, Sasuke menurunkan buku yang dibacanya dan lekas memasang sabuk pengaman. Sementara disampingnya Suigetsu tampak tertidur pulas hingga tidak menyadari kalau mereka telah hampir sampai. Pemuda yang memiliki wajah tampan tersebut melirik sekilas partnernya itu yang rupanya belum mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Sebelum akhirnya cuek dan memilih untuk meneruskan kembali kegiatan membacanya.

Rupanya julukan dingin dan tak berperasaan itu berlaku juga pada siapapun tak terkecuali Suigetsu yang sudah cukup lama dikenalnya. Pria berambut putih itu yang tengah asyik tertidur tiba-tiba terbangun karena mendapatkan hantaman yang cukup keras di depan wajah. Wajar saja, pesawat landing, dan ia sama sekali tidak mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Membuatnya terjungkal dari tempat duduknya dan ditertawai oleh para penumpang. Dalam hati ia mengutuki sikap Sasuke. _"Sialan kau Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kita mau mendarat?"_

Sementara Sasuke hanya melirik sedikit sebelum memberikan senyuman sinis. "Siapa suruh kau tertidur." Lantas bangkit dan mengikuti jejak para penumpang lainnya keluar dari pesawat. Masih memegangi wajahnya yang sakit, Suigetsu pun turun sambil menggerutu akan sikap dingin Sasuke.

Sungguh, meskipun mereka telah mengenal cukup lama, namun sikap Sasuke terhadapnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Untuk sesaat pria itu berpikir kalau Sasuke adalah seorang psikopat yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau Sasuke bisa membaca pikiranmu, wahai Suigetsu.

"Aku bukan psikopat yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran dari rekannya itu, pemuda tersebut berbisik. "Aku adalah seorang pembunuh." Kata-kata itu membuat Suigetsu membatu selama beberapa lama. Terkenal karena kejeniusan dan keterampilannya dalam bertarung, Suigetsu tidak tahu kalau pemuda itu juga memiliki kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran orang. Gawat, untuk sesaat pria bergigi runcing itu merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Ketakutan kalau rahasianya bakal terbongkar.

"Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan membocorkan kalau kau biasa tidur memakai popok dicelana." Sasuke menambahkan, "Aku juga tidak akan memberi tahu kalau kau sebenarnya menyukai Kari-" kalimat Sasuke terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Suigetsu. Pria itu lantas berlutut sambil memohon-mohon pada Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan mata dari para penghuni bandara yang saat ini mengarah pada mereka berdua.

 _"Ck, bodoh… apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menarik perhatian mereka semua."_ umpat Sasuke dengan nada teramat pelan supaya tidak terdengar oleh disekitarnya. Suigetsu tidak peduli. "Terserah… Pokoknya jangan beritahu Karin kalau aku menyukainya! Tolong Sasuke! Juga soal popok itu!" pintanya dengan nada merajuk layaknya anak kecil.

Tidak mau mengundang perhatian lebih lanjut lagi, Sasuke menyetujuinya. "Baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang berdirilah. Aku tidak mau mereka sampai curiga." Suigetsu akhirnya bangkit. Dalam hati ia menghela nafas lega, sungguh ia benar-benar tidak mau bermasalah dengan Sasuke. Apalagi setelah ia tahu, pemuda tersebut sangat mengerikan. Terutama bisa membaca pikiran.

Padahal kenyataannya, Sasuke hanya menebak saja. Otaknya yang jenius mampu menyimpulkan hal tersebut karena terbiasa menjalankan satu misi dengan Suigetsu. Mengetahui kebiasaan serta apa yang bisa dipikirkan oleh partnernya itu. Menyingkirkan hal tersebut keduanya kembali berjalan hingga sampai ke tempat rekannya yang lain menunggu.

0-0-0

Meskipun bergaya minimalis, rupanya itu tidak mengubah minat dari sang Hyuuga untuk membeli rumah tersebut. Setelah menabung bertahun-tahun dari pekerjaannya sebagai Manajer tempatnya dulu bekerja, ia akhirnya mampu membeli sebuah rumah baru. Tidak mewah memang. Hanya memiliki dua kamar timur. Satu dibawah dan satu lagi di lantai atas. Satu kamar mandi dengan shower, teras, ruang tamu, dan ruang kerja. Cukup bagi Hinata yang hanya tinggal seorang diri.

Hinata membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada petugas antar barang. Dengan salam halus 'tadaima' ia mulai berkeliling merapikan barang-barang pindahannya yang masih tersegel di dalam kardus-kardus. Tidak banyak perabotan yang dibawanya. Hanya alat elektronik, sofa maupun lemari dan barang-barang yang biasa dibawa orang ketika pindahan.

Ia baru saja tiba di Tokyo beberapa jam yang lalu. Meskipun tidak begitu mengenal jalan disana, ia sudah mengatur dengan menyewa seorang sebagai pemandunya. Mengantarnya ke rumah yang sudah dibelinya sebelum pindah, dan melihat-lihat lokasi kantor yang akan dikunjunginya besok.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia membayar orang tersebut dan bergegas pulang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore ketika ia tiba dirumah. Masih dalam keadaan beres-beres ia lantas memasak mie ramen sebagai pengganjal perutnya. Apa boleh buat besok ia sudah mulai sibuk bekerja. Tidak ada cara lain, Hinata harus menyelesaikan acara berkemasnya hari ini.

"Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang." batin Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang.

0-0-0

Tokyo Resort Hotel kamar 203 VVIP, itu adalah tempat menginap Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

Salah satu tempat termahal dan termewah di Tokyo. Kamar yang dipilih pun adalah VVIP. Dengan fasititas room service beserta spa dan sauna juga breakfast, lunch, dinner bahkan supper bagi para penghuni kamar. Tidak hanya itu didalam kamar disediakan bar mini lengkap berisi aneka minuman, mulai dari bir, sake, jus, bahkan minuman wine dan beralkohol lainnya. Juga terdapat snack dan buah didalam kulkas yang bebas dimakan. Terdapat fasilitas computer dan wifi gratis. Serta pool berikut mall dan restoran didalam hotel tersebut. Rokok merek ternama disediakan, dengan channel televisi berparabola yang menyiarkan berbagai berita baik dari dalam maupun luar negeri. Semua tersedia dengan lengkap disana.

Suigetsu menghempaskan pantatnya diatas sofa mewah sambil mengambil remote dan menonton salah satu channel kesukaannya. _National Geographic Channel atau disingkat NatGeo_. Sementara seorang lagi, tengah bersandar dipintu sambil menghisap rokok. "Kalian lapar kan? Aku akan memesankan kalian makanan." Pria berambut orange itu menaruh puntung rokoknya di asbak, mengambil pesawat telepon, sambil bertanya. "Kalian mau steak atau spagheti?"

Suigetsu berseru ia sudah lapar dari tadi, "Steak! Aku suka daging, Jugo! Pesankan itu untukku!"

Pria yang dipanggil Jugo itupun mengangguk, "Dan kau… Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya melihat pemandangan Tokyo dari arah balkon itu hanya menoleh sedikit dengan tatapan datar. Bagaimanapun ia tidak terlalu lapar. "Mie ramen." Jawabnya dingin mengabaikan tatapan mata mereka yang seolah tak percaya itu.

Yang benar saja, sudah jauh-jauh datang ke tempat _HighClass_ seperti itu, masa hanya memesan mie ramen saja?

"K-kau serius mau memesan mie ramen, Sasuke-sama?" Bagaimanapun Jugo sangat menghormati Sasuke dan menganggap pemuda tersebut adalah majikannya sendiri. Meskipun begitu menghargai dan memujanya namun Jugo masih tidak bisa mengerti cara berpikir dari tuannya itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa berniat untuk menoleh. Masih melihat kearah luar ia hanya berbisik.

" …. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin makan ramen."

0-0-0

Pagi telah tiba, meskipun gadis itu tidak sempat tidur sedetik pun karena acara beres-beresnya. Toh semua telah selesai juga. Ruangan tersebut telah tertata rapi. Buku-buku telah disusun diatas raknya masing-masing. Baju-baju telah dilipat dan dimasukkan kedalam lemari pakaian. Tak lupa sepatu dan sandal juga telah tersusun rapi di samping pintu. Menatap dirinya dalam kaca, ia bersiap untuk memulai hari. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Hinata mulai mengatur penampilannya. Rambut panjangnya ia sisir dan mengenakan lipgloss berwarna pink. Mempercantik penampilannya hari ini. Hinata tidak perlu mengenakan make up tebal seperti wanita kebanyakan.

Cukup sederhana namun modis.

Setelah cukup, ia pergi sarapan. Segelas susu sapi tawar dengan sandwich berisi ikan tuna didalamnya. Menu sarapannya kini. Tak lupa ia mengenakan kalung yang diberikan oleh almarhumah ibunya dan jam tangan hasil kerja kerasnya selama bekerja di Konoha. Gadis itu memandang foto sang ibu, mengambil tasnya sambil berbisik, "Aku pergi."

Dan pintu pun tertutup.

0-0-0

"Apa kau sudah siap, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu. Sasuke yang baru saja selesai merapikan baju kemejanya mengangguk datar. "Hnn." Jawabnya. Sementara Jugo hanya memberikan sebuah identitas pengenal.

"Ini kartu identitasmu. Mulai sekarang namamu adalah _Izuna Hagoromo_." Sasuke mengambil kartu identitas tersebut. Disana terpasang foto seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengannya. Hanya berbeda rambut dan mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitam. "… Izuna? Baiklah. Apa kau sudah memastikan kalau orang itu sudah mati, Jugo?"

Pria itu mengangguk, "Ya, Sasuke-sama. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sasuke mengambil kacamata dari tangan bawahannya itu. "Kau tahu, Jugo. Aku paling tidak suka kegagalan."

"Aku tahu itu. Karenanya aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya." Jugo memberikan salinan peta kepada Sasuke. Peta dari lokasi tempat Sasuke harus menyamar. Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Kau selalu bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Berbeda dengan orang bodoh itu…"

Kata 'orang bodoh itu' memancing emosi Suigetsu, yang merasa dihakimi sebelah pihak. "Hei, tunggu dulu Sasuke! Siapa yang bodoh ha? Siapa?" Mengabaikan emosi dari partnernya itu, Sasuke memasukkan peta tersebut ke dalam kantung kemejanya. Tak lupa ia menyematkan dasi dan kacamata dan mengubah style rambutnya.

Membuatnya persis menyerupai Izuna, sosok yang disamari.

"Semoga berhasil, Sasuke-sama. Aku dan Suigetsu akan memantaumu dari sini." Ujar Suigetsu.

Sasuke mengangguk. Tak ada kata-kata selamat tinggal atau ucapan aku pergi. Karena hal itu hanyalah membuang-buang waktu. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua rekannya itu, Sasuke melangkah keluar dari pintu. Menuju tempat dimana misinya tersebut dimulai.

Kantor Sekretariat Kementrian Luar Negeri Tokyo.

.

.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 ** _Note :_** Hey guys, this is end of Forbidden Love Chapter 1. Mohon sekali lagi dukungannya untuk memberikan review dan comment yang baik untuk saya. Dukungan kalian adalah semangat bagiku. Selain fic ini saya masih memiliki fic-fic lain seperti _Darker Than Night, Light in The Dark_ dll. Kalian bisa mencek langsung di profil saya. Untuk summary sudah saya tulis juga disana berikut contack person. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk dukungannya J

 ** _Lightning Chrome_**

 ** _15082015_**


	2. Chapter 2 First Meeting

**_Note : Hello para reader budiman ^^ bertemu kembali dengan saya Lightning Chrome, author paling gendeng alias gelandangan tengik seluruh Indonesia :D *plak._**

 ** _Untuk kali ini saya menciptakan sebuah fic baru bergenre Romance/Criminal, semoga para reader menikmatinya. Pairing masih tetap Sasuhina. Untuk cerita disini berlatar dunia modern. Ide cerita saya ambil dari film-film action dan juga drama. Untuk sekali lagi, bagi kalian yang menyukai fic saya yang ini mohon untuk dukungannya, seperti memberikan review, follow atau favourite_** ** _J_**

 _ **Comment kalian adalah penyemangatku. Serius baby, dan terakhir saya ucapkan selamat membaca!**_

(-)

 **Sekretariat Kementrian Tokyo -Japan**.

Akhirnya setelah bermimpi sekian lama untuk bisa diterima di department elit tersebut, Hinata akhirnya berhasil meraih cita-citanya. Sebagai anak _broken home_ dan menjalani kehidupannya sendiri, bagi gadis manis tersebut, dapat bekerja disana merupakan sebuah anugerah yang tidak ternilai. Dimana lagi ada seorang gadis tamatan universitas di desa yang bisa diterima untuk bekerja di tempat kelas elit macam di Tokyo?

Hinata ingat ia harus berjuang melawan ribuan orang yang melamar dari berbagai universitas terkenal baik dari dalam maupun luar negeri. Sementara department tersebut hanya menerima belasan orang saja untuk diterima bekerja. Awalnya gadis itu tidak yakin tapi berkat dorongan Tenten dan teman-temannya, gadis tersebut tetap ikut dan bekerja keras demi ujian tersebut. Hasilnya… gadis itu hampir tidak percaya kalau ia merupakan salah satu kandidat terpilih yang diterima untuk bekerja disana.

Hinata masih terus mengagumi keindahan tempat tersebut sampai suara deheman seseorang membawanya kembali kedalam relita. "Ehem… nona?" ujar pak sopir. "Ah iya, maaf.." Hinata lantas mengeluarkan dompet dan memberi beberapa lembar uang kertas seribu yen ke sopir taksi tersebut. Ia lantas masuk kedalam lobi dan disambut oleh satpam disana. "Pagi, nona…"

"P-pagi.." Hinata melihat tanda pengenal petugas itu, "Kotetsu-san.." sapa Hinata ramah.

"Anda pegawai baru disini ya? Aku tidak pernah melihat nona." Tanya petugas itu.

"I-iya. Saya mulai bekerja hari ini." Gadis itu lantas membungkuk memperkenalkan diri. "N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan."

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, semoga harimu menyenangkan Hyuuga-san." Kotetsu memberi sapaan hangat.

"Anda juga Kotetsu-san."

Pria itu lantas melambai kearah Hinata dan melanjutkan tugasnya, memberi salam kepara pegawai lainnya yang datang. Sampai ia melihat sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti. Dari dalamnya keluar seorang pria tampan dengan setelan kemeja dan jas berwarna hitam. Pria berambut gelap dan berkacamata itu lantas menyerahkan kunci kepada salah satu petugas untuk memarkirkan kendaraannya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke lobi.

"Selamat pagi, Izuna-san." Sapa Kotetsu ramah. Pria tersebut berhenti sebentar dan menoleh.

Wajahnya yang semula dingin dan stoic berubah hangat. "Pagi…" mata oniknya melirik kearah tanda pengenal petugas itu dan tersenyum palsu.

 _"Kotetsu-san."_

.

.

 **Lightning Chrome Present**

 **Forbidden Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Criminal**

 **Warning : Abal, Typo, rada jelek, dan sebagainya**

 **Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata**

 **Original Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Forbidden Love**

 ** _By : Lightning Chrome_**

 **Chapter 2 : First Meeting**

 **.**

 **.**

(-)

"P-perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata, perwakilan dari Konoha. D-douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu membungkuk sembari memberi salam. Yang disambut dengan tepukan dan bunyi siulan keras dari para penghuni ruangan tersebut yang mayoritas laki-laki. Hal itu membuat wajah gadis itu blushing seketika menahan gugup. Salah seorang dari mereka bahkan terang-terangan menggoda dengan meminta nomor hp dan alamat email.

"Sudah-sudah! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian membuat takut pegawai baru!" ujar salah seorang wanita berambut pirang. "Sekarang kalian semua kembali bekerja!" perintah wanita itu lagi. Yang disambut dengan seruan 'huuuu' mereka semua. Wanita itu berbalik dan menatap pegawai baru tersebut.

"Maafkan mereka ya Hyuuga-san. Mereka tidak bermaksud jahat." Wanita itu menyatakan penyesalannya. Hinata hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum lembut. "T-tidak apa-apa Tsunade-san. Saya mengerti." Wanita yang merupakan salah satu kepala di bagian tersebut memberikan senyuman keibuan. "Ayo, kuantar kau berkeliling." Gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu mengangguk dan mengikuti wanita itu.

Sambil berkeliling, Hinata menengok kesekitarnya. Turut mendengar kata-kata wanita itu mengenai penjelasan seputar tempat kerjanya. Sesekali mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan. Setelah dikiranya cukup, mereka kembali lagi keruang kerja. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar saya berkeliling." Tutur Hinata sopan. Wanita itu membalas. "Tidak apa-apa Hyuuga-san. Sudah kewajibanku untuk membuat pegawai baru merasa nyaman. Kau bisa mulai bekerja sekarang. Kurasa Shizune sudah mengajarkan tugasmu bukan?" Gadis tersebut mengangguk mengiyakan. "Nah, sekarang aku permisi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa mencariku atau Shizune."

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-san." Ucap Hinata ramah.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan kembali ke ruangannya. Hinata kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tidak ada foto ataupun pajangan seperti rekan-rekan disebelahnya, Hinata menghela nafas. Sepertinya mulai besok ia harus membenahi meja kerjanya. Dia pun menyalakan komputernya dan memulai pekerjaan barunya.

0-0-0

"Izuna-san! Izuna-san!" panggil salah seorang wanita diruangan itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil, menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh kesebelahnya. Tampak dihadapannya, seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek tengah tersenyum malu padanya. "Ya, Matsuri-san. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya pria tersebut tidak lupa dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya. Meskipun begitu, hal itu cukup membuat wanita disebelahnya itu merona hebat.

"I-Izuna-san. A-apa besok tu-tuan ada acara?" tanya Matsuri memelankan nadanya. Ia tidak mau ada wanita lain yang mendengar prihal dirinya dengan Izuna. Maklum, ditempat tersebut, Izuna merupakan salah satu atasan paling populer dan diidolakan oleh para wanita disana. Tampan, cerdas, tinggi, ramah, masih muda dan mapan, paket komplit bagi wanita yang mengejar kesenangan dunia untuk mencari calon suami.

"Memang ada apa Matsuri-san?" pria tersebut bertanya balik. Berpura-pura bersikap baik supaya tidak timbul kecurigaan. Wanita itu melirik pria tersebut dan mulai tersenyum menggoda. "Aku~ ingin mengajak Izuna-san berkencan besok malam~…." Bisiknya dengan nada mendesah. "Boleh-kan~….?"

Sosok yang menyerupai Izuna itu tertegun sejenak sebelum menyeringai seksi di depan Matsuri. "Maaf ya Matsuri _-chan_... Besok aku tidak bisa. " Sasuke mendekati wanita berambut coklat tersebut dan berbisik mesra ditelinganya. Membuat wanita tersebut merinding dan tergelitik pada saat yang bersamaan. _"Lain kali aku yang akan mengajakmu berkencan. Apakah kau bersedia?"_

 **"Hei apa-apaan itu?"** seru Suigetsu dari seberang. Ia tengah menyadap pembicaraan Sasuke. "Dia benar-benar bekerja atau main dengan perempuan sih?" keluhnya pada Jugo.

Saat ini mereka berdua, Jugo dan Suigetsu tengah memperhatikan aktivitas Sasuke dari hotel. Sebagai pembantu apabila terjadi masalah, Sasuke menyuruh keduanya untuk memasang penyadap di pakaiannya. "Kenapa selalu saja Sasuke… Bahkan menyamar pun dia masih dikerumuni banyak perempuan. " protes Suigetsu lagi. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa banyak sekali wanita yang begitu memuja dan menggemari seorang Sasuke. Padahal dirinya juga tidak kalah ganteng dan mapan dari pemuda dingin itu. Begitulah kiranya Suigetsu berpikir tentang dirinya. Kalau ia juga 'tidak kalah' dari Sasuke dalam hal fisik dan harta.

Mendengar gerutuan rekan satu ruangannya tersebut, Jugo hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya. "Apa boleh buat, Sasuke-kan _perfeksionis_. Dia akan menyamar sebagai Izuna sesempurna mungkin. Supaya tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Baik tutur, sikap, prilaku bahkan karakter dan penampilan."

"… Memang Izuna itu orang seperti apa?" Suigetsu bertanya ingin tahu.

"Setahuku… dia orang yang suka main perempuan."

"APA?!"

Jugo membuka buku catatannya dan memperlihatkannya pada Suigetsu. "Lihat! Aku sudah mencari tahu informasi tentangnya. Izuna itu orang yang baik dan cukup ramah terutama terhadap perempuan. Suka keluar malam dan berpesta. Disamping itu, ia juga menyukai minuman keras terutama alkohol dan tidak suka buah terutama tomat."

"Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke."

"Ya, entah bagaimana Sasuke-sama menghadapinya."Jugo kembali mendengarkan melalui headphone. Sementara Suigetsu tengah sibuk berpikir.

Pikiran tentang Sasuke keluar malam-malam ke club dan bermain perempuan, terasa aneh dan ganjil terutama bagi seorang Suigetsu yang cukup lama mengenal pemuda itu. Jangankan bermain perempuan, Suigetsu bahkan tidak pernah melihat Sasuke dekat dengan seorang gadis manapun. Pemuda itu cenderung sangat dingin dan tertutup. Terlebih lagi dengan seorang perempuan. Dulu bahkan ia pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke itu adalah seorang gay, karena tidak tertarik pada makhluk bergender perempuan.

"Hati-hati dengan pikiranmu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau Sasuke-sama tahu kau berpikiran macam-macam tentangnya." Suigetsu menoleh dan menelan ludah. "Kau juga bisa membaca pikiranku, Jugo?"

"Heh, aku bukannya bisa membaca pikiran. Tapi otakmu itu saja yang mudah dibaca." Jugo menambahkan lagi, "Terlihat jelas diwajahmu. Kau sedang membayangkan Sasuke-sama yang tidak-tidak!"

Suigetsu mendengus tidak suka, "Heh, pikiranku itu masih normal. Bayangkan saja, kapan lagi kau bisa melihat seorang Uchi-maksudku Sasuke berkumpul dengan wanita-wanita seksi berpakaian minim kalau bukan sekarang?"

Jugo mengernyitkan alisnya, sebelum wajahnya turut memerah karena mengerti maksud dari Suigetsu. "Bagaimana?" Suigetsu menyengir lebar. Merasa menang kali ini. "Aku benar kan?"

 _"Bisakah kalian berhenti menggunjingkan hal yang tidak penting?"_

Terdengar suara _'gyaa'_ dari keduanya. Kaget karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara Sasuke. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba muncul melalui layar handphone yang terhubung dengan video-com. "Sa-sasuke-sama?" Jugo merasa malu berani membayangkan atasannya itu yang tidak-tidak. "Ma-maafkan saya tidak bermaksud-"

Suigetsu lantas memotong. "HEI SASUKE! Apa-apaan itu tadi? Siapa perempuan itu?" Suigetsu langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan yang menurut Sasuke sangatlah tidak penting. Pemuda tampan itu hanya mendengus kesal, _"She is bitch!"_

"Yang benar saja?"

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan berbicara pada Jugo. "Jugo, kau sudah memeriksa kemanan tempat ini?" Jugo mengangguk, "Ya, Sasuke-sama. Ada banyak kamera pengawas yang dipasang di beberapa ruangan seperti lift, loby, server, dan ruang divisi. Tapi tidak ada kamera di kantin ataupun toilet."

"Bisakah kau mematikan salah satunya?" tanya Sasuke serius. Jugo diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. Setelah dirasa cukup, Jugo menyanggupinya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan system keamanannya?" tanyanya lagi. Sasuke menjawab dingin, "Soal itu… aku yang akan mengurusnya." Dan Sasuke mematikan handphonenya dan keluar dari toilet. Melepaskan tanda 'sedang dibersihkan' dan kembali ke ruangannya.

0-0-0

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tak terasa jam pulang sudah lewat dari tadi. Hinata meregangkan pinggang dan lengannya. "Lho, Hinata-san. Kau masih disini?" tanya salah seorang rekan baru Hinata –Kurenai. "I-iya, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu. Kurenai-san sendiri masih belum pulang?" gadis itu bertanya balik.

"Aku sedang menunggu Asuma. Dari tadi dia belum keluar. Aku jadi bingung." Wanita itu menambahkan. "Apa kau melihatnya?"

Gadis itu memandang wanita itu ragu seolah bertanya 'siapa dia', wanita itu tersentak seketika. "Ah maaf. Kau tidak tahu ya? Dia suamiku yang bekerja di bagian department luar negeri. Kantornya ada diatas ruangan kita."

Hinata hanya membalas dengan jawaban polos , 'oh' seketika _. "Padahal hari ini adalah hari anniversary kami."_ Gumam wanita itu pelan. "Be-benarkah itu Kurenai-san?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang penuh keingintahuan. Wanita itu langsung merona. "I-iya… sebenarnya ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ketiga. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya."

"Kejutan?" tanya Hinata heran.

Wanita itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga juniornya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi tahu kalau…"

"Ha-hamil? Benarkah itu?" wajah Hinata langsung berubah gembira. Wanita itu mengangguk, semburat merah muda muncul di pipinya. "Ya, akhirnya aku bisa memiliki seorang bayi. Setelah beberapa tahun kami menunggu. Akhirnya kami bisa menjadi seorang ayah dan ibu." Ujarnya sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Se-selamat ya Kurenai-san. Aku turut bahagia." Hinata tersenyum turut gembira atas berita itu.

Wanita itu berterima kasih. Selang beberapa menit kemudian dari arah pintu muncul seorang pria berkemeja coklat yang dari tadi sudah ditunggu. "Kurenai! Maaf aku terlambat!" seru pria itu tiba-tiba. Yang disambut dengan pukulan dikepala oleh istrinya itu.

"Aduh sakit, Kurenai!" keluh Asuma. "Salah sendiri siapa suruh terlambat." Sewot Kurenai.

Hinata hanya memandang cengo keduanya. Menyadari itu, Kurenai lantas memperkenalkan Asuma pada gadis itu. "Oh, ya. Hinata-san. Ini suamiku Asuma." Pria tersebut menyodorkan tangannya , 'Asuma'-ucapnya memberi salam dan dibalas Hinata. "Hi-hinata."

Asuma dan Kurenai tersenyum. "Oh ya, kenapa kau terlambat sekali Asuma?" tanya Kurenai merasa aneh karena biasanya suaminya itu tidak pernah terlambat menjemputnya. Pria berjenggot itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya. "Ada masalah di server. System keamanan tiba-tiba rusak. Aku sudah menelpon bagian teknisi untuk memperbaikinya. Tapi sepertinya dia belum datang juga."

Kurenai melebarkan matanya. "Lalu apa tidak ada petugas lainnya yang bisa memperbaiki?"

"Justru itu, semuanya sudah pulang. Satu-satunya cara aku menelpon temanku yang dekat rumahnya untuk kembali kemari. Tapi dia terjebak macet dijalan. Entah jam berapa dia sampai kemari." Keluh Asuma. Ia ditugaskan untuk mengawasi bagian server sampai temannya itu datang. Tidak ada jalan lain selain menunggu.

Hinata yang melihat keduanya, merasa bersalah. Ia tidak mau moment berharga keduanya rusak. Terlebih lagi, Kurenai sedang mengandung. Ia harus istirahat demi menjaga kondisi tubuh dan kandungannya. Terlebih lagi ini adalah _hari anniversary_ mereka, tentunya mereka memiliki acara yang sangat penting. Apalagi setelah mendengar kalau Kurenai-seniornya akan memberikan pesta kejutan terhadap suaminya itu. Hinata tidak bisa berpangku tangan.

Gadis itu memutuskan, ia lantas berdiri dan meminta izin. "A-ano kalau tidak keberatan. Aku bersedia menggantikan Asuma-san untuk menunggu."

Mendengar itu keduanya lantas terkejut. "Ka-kau serius Hinata-san? Ini bukan tugasmu lho."

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Dan lagi… tidak ada yang menungguku dirumah. Aku akan senang kalau bisa membantu." Ungkapnya tulus. Gadis itu lantas mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Kurenai. Wanita itu lantas menunduk menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya. Mengerti akan maksud dari Hinata. "Terima kasih banyak, Hinata-san." Senyumnya.

Setelah memberikan informasi ruangan tersebut dan apa yang harus gadis itu lakukan, keduanya lantas pamit pulang. Meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri di ruangannya. Setelah membenahi meja kerjanya, gadis itu mematikan komputer dan keluar dari ruangan. Menuju lift terdekat dan pergi keruang server.

0-0-0

"Izuna-san. Kau sungguh tidak mau ikut kami ke pesta?" tanya salah seorang wanita penghuni department tersebut. Yang disambut dengan ajakan yang sama dari wanita disebelahnya. "Iya, Izuna-san~ Ayolah bukankah kau paling suka berpesta?"

Sosok yang menyamar sebagai Izuna itu hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya keatas, terpaksa tentunya. Pria tersebut merapikan meja kerjanya dan menjawan pelan. "Maaf ya _ladies_ … saat ini aku sedang memiliki urusan lain."

"Memangnya urusan apa yang lebih penting dari pesta dan kami? Tanya Fuu, wanita berambut hijau tosca.

"Jangan bilang, Izuna-san. Sudah memiliki kekasih?" rungut salah seorang wanita yang lain.

 _Damn it! They really annoying!_

"Maaf ya, untuk malam ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Tiba-tiba pemuda berkacamata itu memiliki ide. "Sebagai gantinya. Aku akan mengajak kalian party di _Black Crown Tokyo-Club_ , bagaimana?" Sasuke tersenyum licik. Kedua wanita tersebut langsung bersorak.

" _Crown Club_ yang sangat terkenal dan mahal itu?" Pria tersebut mengangguk. "Kyaaaa-Izuna-san. Kau sungguh baik!" keduanya lantas menghambur kepelukan pria tersebut. Tidak mempedulikan wajah pria itu yang mulai menunjukkan ekspresi kesal dan muak. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali memasang topeng kepura-puraannya dan menemani mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan.

"Janji ya Izuna-san? Crown-Club…!" Wanita yang lain menambahi. "Kami tunggu lho~" Izuna palsu itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, hingga pintu lift didepannya tertutup. Wajahnya kembali dingin dan memancarkan aura mengerikan. _"Not in your life, you stupid bitch!"_ makinya dalam hati.

Melepaskan kacamatanya, Sasuke lantas berjalan menuju koridor. Setelah memastikan kamera pengintai mati diruangan tersebut, ia bergegas menuju ke lift. Menekan tombol 'lantai 12' dan keluar secepatnya dari kotak sempit itu.

 **Ruang Server** , Sasuke melirik arah sudut ruangan. Kamera tersebut telah mati. Karena perintahnya pada Jugo untuk mensabotasenya. Ia mengambil sejenis alat yang mirip dengan penjepit dan memasukkannya pada lubang kunci. Trek, dalam waktu singkat pintu tersebut telah terbuka. Didorongnya pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam. Membiarkan kondisi ruangan tersebut yang tetap gelap dan duduk disalah satu computer. Dengan cekatan, pemuda tersebut mulai masuk kejaringan komputer. Satu demi satu akses keamanan ia coba terobos, namun anehnya gagal. _Ck, fail…_ gumamnya kesal. Karena terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari depan pintu.

"A-ano. Si-siapa anda?" tanya gadis asing itu. Mata Sasuke berubah tajam menoleh kearah pintu. Tampak dihadapannya seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang tengah memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung dan curiga. Celaka, ini diluar prediksinya!

0-0-0

Petugas dengan nama Kotetsu itu tampak mengantuk. Sesekali ia menguap lebar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh lewat. Sepuluh menit lagi, seluruh kantor harus tutup. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Asuma dan Kurenai yang memberitahu kalau ada seseorang yang masih disana. Tidak hanya itu diparkiran masih ada satu mobil lagi. Mobil hitam mewah berjenis _limo_ yang diketahui milik seseorang bernama 'Izuna', "Hah, sepertinya aku harus memperingatkan mereka." Gerutunya pada rekan sebelahnya. "Mau kemana Kotetsu?" tanya Ibiki melihat rekannya itu tiba-tiba pergi. "Ke atas, berpatroli…!" serunya sebelum akhirnya hilang dari pandangan.

0-0-0

"Si-siapa anda?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada bingung. Ia baru saja sampai keatas, karena ada beberapa penumpang yang transit di lantai sebelumnya. Sampai ia sadar didepan pintu, ruangan tersebut telah terbuka dan ada seorang pria yang tidak diketahui tengah sibuk berkutat dengan komputer dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

Tertangkap basah seperti itu, pemuda itu lantas memutar otaknya. "Kau sendiri siapa?" tanyanya dingin. Berusaha memutar situasi dan menganggap gadis itu justru adalah orang asing yang datang dan merusak pekerjaannya. Mendapat tanggapan seperti itu, gadis tersebut mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum wajahnya merona merah karena malu. "Ma-maafkan saya. Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata. Saya yang menggantikan Asuma-san untuk mengawasi tempat ini."

Sasuke mengulang nama gadis itu, "Hyuuga Hinata?" tanyanya sembari mengerutkan keningnya. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, membuat gadis tersebut menjadi salah tingkah. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang pegawai baru wajar jika ia tidak dikenal. "I-iya saya pegawai baru dari divisi dalam negeri." Ujar gadis itu cepat. Ia tidak mau apabila orang asing didepannya yang dikira 'senior' menilainya tidak baik dan aneh. Imbasnya bisa buruk, ia bisa saja dipecat dan kehilangan pekerjaannya, jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Melihat gadis didepannya itu tampak gugup, Sasuke-pun menyeringai. Baginya itu adalah sebuah keuntungan. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang tahu perihal dirinya dan alasan sesungguhnya ia berada ditempat tersebut. Hinata yang awalnya gugup kembali pulih dan menekan saklar lampu. "Kenapa tidak dinyalakan." Tanyanya pada batinnya. Dalam sekejap tempat tersebut terang benderang dan kegelapan pun sirna. Meski hanya sekejap, wajah Sasuke tampak begitu terkejut. Seakan-akan ia tidak terbiasa berada ditempat yang penuh dengan cahaya. Sebelum gadis itu memandang Sasuke heran dan pria tersebut langsung tersenyum untuk menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Sudah lama disini?" tanya Hinata basa basi dan menengok ke pekerjaan Sasuke. Melihat hal tersebut Sasuke langsung men-delete dan menutup program tersebut. Menemani pembicaraan gadis itu sebagai sesama pegawai department kementrian, ia pun menjawab. "Tidak, baru saja." Hinata lantas mendekati pria tersebut dan memintanya untuk memperbaiki server. "Maaf sudah memanggil anda malam-malam begini. Tapi servernya rusak. Bisa tolong diperbaiki, Kankurou-san?" pinta Hinata ramah.

 _Kankurou?- tanya Sasuke pada batinnya._

Sepertinya gadis itu mengira Sasuke adalah teknisi yang dipanggil oleh Asuma.

"Tolong isi password dan loginnya." Tambah gadis itu lagi. _Password dan login?_

Sasuke yang terjepit lantas berpikir keras. Ia bukan pegawai asli disana. Mana mungkin ia tahu hal semacam itu. Melihat pria tersebut yang hanya duduk diam, Hinata memasang wajah heran. "Ke-kenapa Kankurou-san? Ada masalah?"

Tiba-tiba pria tersebut berdiri dari kursinya dan memandang Hinata tajam. "Apa alasannya aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanyanya sambil bersidekap dada. "Haa?" Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tidak mengerti akan maksud dari pria tersebut. Sasuke mengulang lagi namun kali ini lebih jelas. "Aku baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk membuka password atau login atas perintah dari orang asing yang baru kutemui."

Mata Sasuke berubah dingin dan berada dibelakang Hinata. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya. Apakah kau adalah mata-mata atau dari pihak kepolisian yang bertugas mencari tahu informasi disini. Katakan apakah aku harus mempercayai orang asing yang baru pertama kali kutemui?"

Pernyataan atau yang lebih pantas disebut dengan sindiran itu membuat Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya sendiri. "Well, kita memang baru pertama kali bertemu, tak ada alasan bagimu untuk mempercayaiku." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum liciknya. Hinata balas menjawab sindiran Sasuke. _"Aku juga tidak memiliki alasan mempercayaimu."_

Jawaban itu membuat wajah Sasuke berubah panas tiba-tiba, "Aku juga tidak tahu kau itu benar-benar pegawai disini atau mata-mata yang dikirim.." Kini giliran gadis itu yang mencurigai Sasuke. Dan balik menyindirnya.

"Katakan dengan jelas siapa kau sebenarnya dan kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu yang tiba-tiba datang kemari?" tanya gadis itu serius. Membuat keduanya dilanda keheningan cukup panjang. Sasuke menelan ludahnya, merasa kehadiran gadis itu sudah merusak rencananya semula.

 _Gadis ini…!-geram Sasuke dalam hati._

Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata yang semula serius dan memandang Sasuke dengan kecurigaan luar biasa berubah seketika. "Bercanda.." cengirnya lebar sambil merilekskan kedua bahunya. Membuat Sasuke _sweatdrop_ seketika. Gadis itu lantas duduk dan mengambil alih tempat Sasuke. Mengetik login dan kode password yang kemudian diteruskan ke bagian system yang rusak.

Sementara dibelakang, Sasuke diam-diam mengamati. "Seberapa banyak informasi yang bisa kita dapat dari sini?" tanyanya dari belakang. Hinata menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. "Tergantung dari berapa banyak sandi dan password yang diketahui." Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu tengah membuka sebuah buku catatan kecil. Melihat tampang Sasuke yang seolah tertarik pada buku itu, Hinata tersenyum dan menjelaskan. "Memang agak berat sih. Harus tahu semuanya." Ujarnya sambil membuka lembaran buku dan mengetiknya.

"Apa kau mencatat semuanya?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang berubah dingin tanpa diketahui yang bersangkutan. Hinata mengangguk, "Menjaga kemurnian data-data dan menggantinya secara periodic. Sehingga _hacker-pun_ tidak akan bisa mencurinya. Agak berat karena harus selalu diubah, tapi jadi lebih aman." Tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum _'dewa kematian'_ di bibirnya. Begitu ya, pantas saja tadi ia cukup kesulitan mengakses informasi-informasi rahasia tersebut. Asalkan bisa mendapatkan rincian data password tersebut segalanya akan jadi lebih mudah. Informasi tentang 'target utamanya' bisa didapat dan misinya akan berhasil lebih cepat. Kehadiran gadis ini yang semula merupakan malapetaka bagi Sasuke berubah menjadi keberuntungan.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke lantas mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya, diam-diam ia mengambil pisau kecil yang ditaruh ditempat alat tulis persis disamping meja kanannya. Menyembunyikan dibelakang tangannya dan bergerak maju secara hati-hati. Hinata yang terlalu fokus pada monitor didepannya, tidak menyadari ada bahaya yang mengintai persis dibelakangnya. Dalam waktu sekejap, topeng seorang Izuna lepas dan berganti menjadi sosok ' _Sasuke'_ yang sebenarnya.

Dari belakang, pria yang berstatus sebagai 'Assasin' tersebut tanpa ragu telah bersiap untuk menghabisi nyawa gadis pemilik rambut panjang nan indah itu. Wajahnya tampak begitu dingin, bola matanya yang semula berwarna hitam berganti merah membara. Dalam hatinya, Sasuke meyakini kalau gadis ini sangat berbahaya bila dibiarkan hidup. Identitasnya bisa bocor keluar dan membahayakan dirinya jika itu terjadi. Dan Sasuke mau tidak mau harus memilih, ia akan mengorbankan gadis ini dan membunuhnya saat ini juga.

.

.

 ** _To be continued_**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _Note :_** **Hey guys, this is end of Forbidden Love Chapter 2. Terima kasih buat yang bersedia mereview, memfolow dan memfavourite fic ini . Berikut saya akan balas bagi yang sudah mereview di chapter1 dan ucapan terima kasih juga bagi para silent reader. Mohon maaf apabila ada nama yang belum tercantum.**

 ** _Cahya Uchiha :_** _Ini sudah mulai interaksi Sasuhina-nya. Semoga suka_

 ** _Tsukikohimechan :_** _Nggaklah, sasuke sama kayak lain. Cuma dia jenius jadi bisa baca apa yang ada dipikiran suigetsu. Maklum suigetsu = naruto dalam segi otak #dihajar rame-rame_

 ** _Ella :_** _Iya ini chapter 2 sudah up_

 ** _Uhime :_** _Ty hime :)_

 ** _Nurul :_** _Iya Sasuhina ketemu di chapter 2_

 ** _Hyacinth Uchiha :_** _Ty hya :)_

 ** _Lhya cute :_** _Iya tetep setia review ya_

 ** _Nuarin :_** _Terima kasih sudah mendukung_

 ** _Guest :_** _Iya masih rahasia :p_

 ** _Ghj :_** _Trims buat ghj :D_

 **Mohon sekali lagi dukungannya untuk memberikan review dan comment yang baik untuk saya. Dukungan kalian adalah semangat bagiku. Selain fic ini saya masih memiliki fic-fic lain seperti** ** _Darker Than Night, Ninja World,_** **dll. Kalian bisa mencek langsung di profil saya. Untuk summary sudah saya tulis juga disana berikut contack person. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk dukungannya** **J**

 ** _Lightning Chrome_**

 ** _02092015_**


	3. Chapter 3 Who Are You

_**A/n : Hey guys welcome back with my story, Forbidden Love. Ups maafkan atas keterlambatan saya mempublish fic berjudul ini yang hampir mencapai setengah abad *death glare dari semuanya. Untuk semua reader yang tetap senantiasa menanti fanfic ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Untuk semua yang juga mendukung dan tetap membacanya saya juga ucapkan 'arigatou'.**_

 _ **Untuk empat fic saya yang lain yakni : Darker Than Night, Light in The Dark, Avenger and The Heiress dan Ninja World akan saya coba lanjutkan untuk publish dalam bulan ini.**_

 _ **Tanpa memperpanjang kata lagi, inilah 'Forbidden Love chapter 3….**_

 _ **Happy reading…**_

 **0-0-0**

Terlahir menjadi seorang anak tunggal, rupanya tidak menjadikan seorang gadis bernama Tenten seorang yang manja dan penuntut kepada orang tuanya. Ia cenderung sangat mandiri dan merupakan tipe pekerja keras. Tidak pernah meminta berlebihan kepada ayah dan ibunya serta sangat berbakti dan bertanggung jawab. Semua itu tidak lepas dari pengaruh sahabat baiknya semenjak kecil, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sendiri sebagai saudara, semenjak keduanya menjalin persahabatan di sekolah dan tinggal serumah.

Masih terngiang dalam ingatannya hari-hari ketika mereka berdua bertemu pertama kali di SD Konoha. Gadis itu begitu tertutup dan jarang bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman di kelas. Hal itu membuat gadis manis tersebut, dicap sebagai gadis 'sombong', karena tidak mau bersosialisasi dan berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya di sana. Selalu menolak ketika anak-anak sekelasnya mengajak untuk main atau sekedar belajar kelompok dan pergi ke rumah teman. Lebih memilih sendiri dan tidak bergaul dengan sekitarnya.

Hingga gadis itu, _Hyuuga_ Hinata dikucilkan oleh anak-anak dikelasnya. Demikian pula halnya dengan Tenten, gadis itu semula menganggap Hinata sebagai gadis berwatak 'sombong' seperti yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya dan turut menjauhi Hinata. Sampai tiba hari dimana ia benar-benar mengenal gadis tersebut, ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat gadis itu tengah mejaga toko yang menjadi langganan kedua orang tuanya. Dari sana ia mngetahui prihal masalah dan keadaan gadis itu dan keluarganya.

Gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata hanya hidup berdua dengan ibunya yang sering sakit-sakitan. Ayahnya sudah pergi entah kemana dan meninggalkan keduanya. Untuk itu Hinata kecil mesti bekerja untuk membantu penghasilan keluarganya. Gadis kecil itu rupanya sudah mengerti tentang masalah ibunya untuk bisa hidup lebih layak karena itulah ia mengambil inisiatif untuk bekerja demi menyambung hidup. Karena itulah gadis itu tidak memiliki waktu untuk bergaul. Dia mengorbankan waktu bermainnya demi membantu ibunya.

Pagi-pagi, ia menyempatkan waktu untuk mengirimkan koran-koran kepelanggan, setelah itu pergi kesekolah. Belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh karena hanya itulah waktunya untuk belajar. Pulangnya ia pergi bekerja kembali sebagai penjaga toko, pulangnya saat malam-malam, ia membantu menyiapkan makan malam dan merawat ibunya, sambil sesekali mengerjakan tugas di sekolah. Tidak jarang gadis itu mengantuk dikelas karena terlalu keletihan. Namun tak pernah Tenten atau ibunya mendengar gadis itu mengeluh akan nasibnya, gadis itu selalu berusaha untuk tegar dan tetap berjuang. Impiannya hanya satu ia ingin ibunya sembuh dan mereka bisa hidup lebih layak.

Setelah mengetahui kenyataannya, Tenten tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis, ia menyesal dan merasa bersalah telah menghakimi Hinata selama disekolah. Padahal gadis bercepol dua itu belum pernah mengenal gadis itu secara menyeluruh dan sudah berani menghakiminya.

Semenjak itu pandangan Tenten tentang Hinata berubah seratus persen, Mereka akhirnya menjadi sahabat baik. Berbagi cerita baik suka dan duka bersama, tidak jarang Tenten turut membantu gadis itu di toko atau membantu mengantarkan koran. Sebaliknya Hinata pun turut membantu Tenten dalam urusan pelajaran maupun memberikan nasehat-nasehat. Gadis itu cenderung sangat bijaksana, meskipun terlampau pemalu.

Namun perlahan-lahan sifat pemalunya itu mulai memudar dan gadis itu mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan kawan-kawan barunya seperti Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, dan Chouji. Yang kemudian dikenalnya di SMP dan SMA Konoha.

Dan tak terasa belasan tahun telah berlalu dan kini gadis itu akhirnya pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh di Tokyo. Jujur saja, Tenten merasa cemas dan khawatir karena tak ada seorang pun yang bisa membela gadis itu apabila muncul masalah. Tenten mengerti Hinata itu kuat dan mampu bertahan selama ini tapi bagaimana kalau peristiwa dulu itu terulang? Bagaimana kalau gadis itu berubah kembali menjadi depresi seperti ketika kehilangan ibunya? Apakah gadis itu akan berpikir kembali untuk bunuh diri?

"Hinata kenapa kau tidak menelpon sih?" Batin Tenten gundah. "Setidaknya berikan kabar padaku." Tenten terus menerus bergumam dalam hati. Tanpa sadar cangkir yang dipegangnya tidak sengaja terlepas. Dan,

Pranggg

Cangkir itu jatuh kelantai dan pecah.

Pecahan-pecahan kaca berhamburan di sekitar kakinya.

"Auww-" tidak sengaja jemari Tenten tertusuk beling dan berdarah.

Perasaan apa ini?

Mendadak Tenten mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang Hinata, perasaan yang sama ia rasakan ketika mendapati gadis itu dalam percobaan bunuh diri dirumahnya.

"Hinata, semoga kau baik-baik saja…!" batin Tenten berharap dan hanya bisa berdoa.

 **0-0-0**

Sasuke melangkah dalam derapan samar, seolah dari belakang, pemuda tersebut membawa terror yang begitu mengerikan, bersama dengan tiap langkah kakinya. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai mengeluarkan pisau kecil yang diambilnya sembarang. Benda tajam itu tampak mengkilat dan mengarahkannya kedepan. Dengan hati-hati dan terencana Sasuke bergerak maju. Begitu apiknya hingga sosok gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut tidak menyadari akan aura membunuh yang berada persis di belakang punggungnya.

Gadis itu masih tampak tenang dan terfokus pada layar monitor yang ada didepannya tanpa menyadari akan bahaya yang nyata dari pria asing itu. Sesekali gadis itu bertanya dan dijawab dengan seringaian sinis dari Sasuke. Semua Sasuke lakukan demi mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu darinya.

 _"Ah, begitu ya."_ Sasuke menyeringai kejam, menatap tajam dan dingin punggung itu. Dalam hatinya, ia sudah tidak sabar melihat tubuh gadis itu yang jatuh dalam kondisi tidak bernyawa dan bermandikan darah segar. Yang perlu pemuda itu lakukan hanyalah satu tusukan di leher dan memastikan gadis tersebut mati. Kemudian mengambil buku catatan tersebut.

Tidak menjadi masalah apa yang akan dilakukannya pada gadis itu setelahnya. Ia bisa menyuruh Jugo dan Suigetsu untuk membuang atau menyembunyikan mayatnya jika itu terjadi. Dan membuat kamuflase setelahnya. Namun itu semua bisa menyusul nanti ketika dirinya sudah membunuh gadis itu.

Kembali terfokus pada benda tajam ditangannya, Sasuke memberikan senyum kematian kepada korbannya dari belakang.

Satu tikaman saja,

Itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

 **Lightning Chrome Present**

 **~Forbidden Love~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Criminal**

 **Warning : Abal, Typo, rada jelek, dan sebagainya**

 **Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata**

 **Original Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **0-0-0**

Kotetsu, pegawai senior bagian keamanan yang sudah belasan tahun bekerja disana, menguap lebar. Ia tampak mengantuk dan sesekali meregangkan otot dan bagian atas tubuhnya. Seluruh ruangan sudah ia cari namun kedua pegawai itu masih belum tampak batang hidungnya.

"Aneh kemana mereka? Apa mereka kesasar?" batin pria tersebut sembari bertanya-tanya yang langsung ditepisnya segera. Ah itu tidak mungkin. Izuna-san itu adalah salah seorang dari pimpinan disini yang telah bekerja lama. Mana mungkin orang itu bisa kesasar? Tapi kalau gadis bernama Hinata itu… kemungkinan sih bisa saja. Bukankah dia masih baru.

Ah, tidak tentunya Tsunade-san pasti sudah mengajaknya berkeliling dan lagi dia kan bukan anak kecil yang bisa kesasar begitu saja! Kotetsu mulai meracau dalam pikirannya. Kalau begitu apa mereka tidak tahu jam? Jam pulang sudah lewat dari tadi. Kalaupun berniat lembur hanya dibatasi satu jam saja. Dan ini sudah lewat jam lembur. Apa sih yang mereka lakukan?

Ah, ya bodohnya aku, baru ingat tadi Asuma dan Kurenai berpesan, kalau Hinata ada di ruang server. Kenapa aku tidak kesana dari tadi? Bodohnya aku ini! Setidaknya aku tahu keberadaan salah satu pegawai –batin Kotetsu.

Tanpa membuang waktu, salah seorang petugas keamanan senior itu lantas bergegas menuju ruang server. Dengan menaiki anak tangga jauhlah lebih mudah dan cepat dibandingkan naik lift hanya untuk naik satu lantai diatasnya. Ruang server ada satu tingkat diatas tempatnya berpatroli tadi. Dan membuang waktu lama apabila ia harus berbalik naik lift hanya untuk sampai kesana. Dikarenakan jarak lift tersebut cukup jauh. Dan apabila ia melakukannya lagi-lagi ia harus memutar, karena jarak dari lift menuju ruang server mencapai dua puluh meteran sementara jarak dengan tangga hanya sekitar sepuluh meteran.

Sesampainya diatas, ia melihat ruang server tersebut menyala. Sementara ruangan-ruangan disebelahnya telah padam. Bukti kalau ada seseorang yang masih berada disana. Diarahkannya senter kesebelah sana. Bunyi derap langkahnya makin berat dan terdengar oleh salah seorang penghuni ruangan tersebut.

Kotetsu berseru, _"Siapa disana?"_

 **0-0-0**

Sasuke mendelikkan matanya, meski agak jauh namun pemuda bersurai gelap itu dapat merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang tengah menaiki tangga. Hanya dalam tempo beberapa detik lagi, orang itu akan sampai disini. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya yang tiba-tiba keluar kembali kearah Hinata semula. Ia tidak memiliki waktu lagi untuk membunuh gadis itu, jarak antara tangga tersebut dengan ruangan server hanya sepuluh meteran, dan orang itu sudah sampai di pertengahan tangga. Mendecih kesal, Sasuke menyembunyikan pisau tersebut dan melesat pergi. Tanpa diketahui oleh gadis didepannya.

Hinata tersenyum, akhirnya tugas yang diberikan oleh Asuma telah selesai. Sekarang tinggal menyuruh Kankurou-san untuk menyelesaikan sisanya. "M-maaf ya, agak lama. Aku butuh waktu untuk-" Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya seketika. "Kankurou-san?" tanya Hinata bingung. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, namun aneh. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kemana dia?" Tanya Hinata bingung, mendapati pria tersebut tidak ada lagi dibelakangnya dan telah menghilang.

"Siapa disana?" seru seseorang dari luar. Hinata beranjak dari kursinya dan menoleh keluar. "Ko-kotetsu-san?" seru Hinata kaget. Pria itu mendekatinya dan mematikan senternya.

"Hinata Hyuuga!" serunya dengan nada tinggi.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Apa kau tidak tahu jam tutup kantor sudah lewat?!" teriak Kotetsu tidak habis pikir. Ia hanya bisa menatap gadis didepannya dengan kerutan diwajah. "Kau mau pulang atau menginap disini hah?!"

Hinata langsung meneguk ludah, berkali-kali ia meminta maaf berusaha menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi. Hingga membuat Kotetsu, menghela nafas panjang. "Ya sudahlah kalau Asuma dan Kurenai-san yang memintamu. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi."

"Gomen-ne.."

"Sudahlah ini bukan kesalahanmu." Timpal satpam senior itu lagi. "Sekarang kau pulang saja, situasi disini biar aku yang mengurus."

"A-ano Kotetsu-san," Hinata tampak ragu.

"Ya?"

"Aku mencari Kankurou-san. A-apa Kotetsu-san melihat Kankurou-san disini tadi?"

"Kankurou?" pria itu hanya menaikkan alisnya. "Memangnya dia kesini lagi?"

Aneh, dari tadi dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan si maniak boneka itu. Yang ia tahu, pria Sabaku itu sudah pulang dari tadi sore.

"I-iya tadi dia…" Perhatian mereka berdua terlalihkan ketika melihat kemunculan seseorang dari arah lift. Pria itu tampak kehabisan nafas. "Hah, maaf aku terlambat!" serunya seketika. "Aku terjebak macet tadi. Terpaksa aku lewat jalan tikus tapi untung belum ditutup-"

"Belum tutup apa? Ini sudah tutup seharusnya." Timpal Kotetsu sambil berdecak pinggang. "Dari tadi Hyuuga-san sudah menunggumu. Minta maaflah padanya, Kankurou!"

Sementara pria yang baru datang itu meminta maaf karena keterlambatannya. Lain halnya dengan Hinata, gadis itu hanya bisa mematung. Mulutnya sedikit menganga, menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

 _Pria ini Kankurou?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Meski hanya sekejap jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak.

Ia salah mengenali orang.

Kankurou, pria berambut coklat yang disebut itu lantas menghampiri. "Namamu Hyuuga ya? Aku sudah mendengar dari Asuma. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu lama." Hinata langsung menggeleng cepat, "Ti-tidak apa-apa." Pria bertubuh agak gemuk itu tersenyum dan langsung menuju arah server meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku sendirian disana dengan segudang pertanyaan.

Kalau pria itu benar-benar Kankurou asli yang dimintai tolong oleh Asuma, seniornya dari department lain. Lalu, pria yang ditemuinya di ruang server itu….

DEG

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya seketika.

Ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

.

.

 _Dia itu siapa?_

.

.

.

0-0-0

 **Forbidden Love**

 ** _By : Lightning Chrome_**

 ** _I do Not own Naruto_**

 **Chapter 3 : Who are you?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxxx**

 ** _Just Tell Me Who You Really Are…._**

 ** _-Forbidden Love-_**

 ** _xxxx_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0-0-0**

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa jika kutinggal?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. "Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Sisanya biar kami urus. Pulanglah kasihan nanti kau ketinggalan bis. Apa perlu kuantar?" ujar Kotetsu. Yang langsung ditolak dengan sopan oleh gadis itu.

"I-iee, tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Hinata lekas pamit. "Terima kasih Kankurou-san, Kotetsu-san. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

"Iya, jaa nee! Hati-hati dijalan."

Mereka berdua melambaikan tangannya, setelah Hinata pergi, mata Kotetsu lantas beralih ke pria disampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat selesaikan! Biar kita cepat pulang!" perintah Kotetsu galak, yang langsung disambut gerutuan oleh sang Teknisi. Karena diperintah oleh seorang satpam.

"Iya-iya, ini sedang kukerjakan!"

 **0-0-0.**

Hinata berjalan sendiri menuju arah koridor yang memang sudah sepi. Sesampainya disana ia menuju lift terdekat, dan memencet tombol. Tidak menunggu waktu lama, pintu lift terbuka dan gadis itu segera masuk. Dipencetnya kembali tombol lift yang menuju lantai dasar. Namun disaat pintu lift akan ditutup, mendadak ada sesosok pria yang menahan pintu tersebut dengan tangannya hingga kembali terbuka. Hinata, gadis itu terkejut seketika mendapati pria misterius yang tadi muncul dan satu lift dengannya.

Berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya, Hinata menyingkir dan memberi pria tersebut ruang untuk berdiri. Sambil menjaga jarak dan tetap waspada, Hinata menunduk sambil sesekali melirik pria itu dari sudut matanya. Merasa diamati dan mendapatkan tatapan curiga, mau tidak mau memancing kalimat dari pria berjas hitam tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

 ** _"Kau pasti mengiraku sebagai seorang yang mencurigakan, bukan_** _?"_ ujarnya tiba-tiba seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Ya, kan?" sambungnya lagi tanpa melihat Hinata sedikitpun yang langsung membuat sang empunya nama menjadi salah tingkah. Wajar saja siapa orang yang suka ditatap seperti itu.

"U-um, bu-bukan begitu hanya saja aku-"

"Aku bukan Kankurou, seperti yang kau pikirkan." Potong pria berkacamata itu cepat seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata dari awal. Gadis itu lantas menengok ke arahnya. "Kalau begitu… k-kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?" tenggorokan Hinata seolah tercekat. Membayangkan pria itu yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau tidak bertanya…" jawabnya enteng yang langsung membuat gadis itu tersentak seketika. Menyadari kekeliruannya, ia lantas menunduk karena malu. "G-gomen."

Melihat gadis itu yang tertunduk, Uchiha Sasuke kembali menyeringai, dalam hati ia berniat membunuh gadis itu lagi. Namun karena satu hal ia urungkan niatnya itu. Ia sudah memiliki cara yang jauh lebih cerdas. Bagaimana mendapatkan password itu berikut cara melenyapkannya yang aman tanpa dicurigai, yaitu dengan memanfaatkan gadis junior itu.

"Izuna."

Satu seruan itu lantas memecah keheningan keduanya, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya seketika. "A-apa?"

"Namaku Izuna dari Department Luar Negeri." Kata pria itu kemudian.

"Sekarang aku memberitahumu."

"Izuna?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Pria tersebut mengangguk, sudut bibirnya naik. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan kanannya ikut naik, seolah meminta gadis itu berkenalan dengannya. "Dan kau…"

Hinata menatap tangan itu ragu, selagi berpikir untuk menyambut tangan itu tiba-tiba lampu diruangan itu memijar putus-putus dan akhirnya mati. Suara konslet yang halus bersamaan dengan lampu yang tiba-tiba padam membuat keduanya terlonjak seketika. Mesin lift tersebut mendadak mati dengan angka di atas pintu berada diposisi angka 2 dengan anak panah turun berhenti menyala. Jelas sudah, mereka tengah terperangkap disana.

Hinata segera pulih dari kekagetannya dan menekan-nekan tombol darurat sembari berteriak memohon bantuan. "Tolong, siapapun disana? Lift-nya mati. Tolong siapapun! Apa ada orang disana…" berulang kali Hinata mencoba memencet-mencet bel. Namun tak ada satupun yang menjawab. "Jangan-jangan ini karena kerusakan diservernya." Bisik Hinata panik.

Putus asa ia pun segera mengeluarkan handphonenya. Begitu hendak menelpon, pria itu Izuna mencegahnya.

"Kita tidak memerlukan bantuan."

"E-eh?" Hinata kaget mendengarnya.

Bagaimana bisa tidak membutuhkan bantuan? Saat ini mereka tengah terjebak di lift. Mereka butuh pertolongan.

Berbeda dengan gadis itu yang tengah panik, justru pria itu Izuna atau Sasuke terlihat santai.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari jasnya, sebuah pemantik. Dengan satu gesekan, pemantik tersebut menyala, pemuda tampan tersebut mengarahkannya keatap. Dengan satu hentakan, pintu diatap tersebut terbuka. "Pegang ini." Perintahnya, Hinata langsung mengambil pemantik tersebut dari tangan Sasuke dan membiarkan pemuda tersebut naik keatas dengan memberinya penerangan. Setelah sampai keatas pria tersebut mengulurkan tangannya.

"Pegang tanganku." Sasuke menyuruhnya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu agak ragu namun melihat tangan yang tersodor didepannya, ia akhirnya mematuhi. Sasuke membantu gadis tersebut naik dan mengambil kembali pemantiknya. Mereka pun berjalan hingga ke salah satu ruangan lift yang terbuka. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka bergandengan tangan. Rona merah muncul dipipi sang Hyuuga, ini pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, tangannya digenggam oleh seorang laki-laki selain kekasihnya dulu. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah pria mencurigakan yang baru saja ditemuinya. Untuk sesaat rasa khawatir akan sosok itu hilang. Berganti dengan kegugupan.

Menyadari itu, Sasuke lantas melepaskan genggamannya. "Ah, gomen. Aku tidak sengaja." Ujarnya canggung disela tawa seorang Izuna. Sasuke betul-betul mendalami karakternya hingga membuat gadis itu tidak lagi curiga. Iapun tersenyum palsu dan menuju keluar. Tampak cahaya yang terang diujung lorong lift itu dan Sasuke melompat keluar. Tak lupa ia membantu gadis itu untuk turun.

 _"Cepatlah Sasuke, Kotetsu satpam itu akan datang. Kau harus keluar dari sana."_ Meski samar, Sasuke masih mampu menangkap suara Suigetsu yang keluar dari transmitter kecil yang ia gunakan. Khawatir ada seorang lain yang akan curiga, ia lantas pergi dari sana mengabaikan gadis itu yang masih membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor terkena debu-debu. Mata Hinata jatuh ke suatu tempat, merasa aneh, iapun mengambil benda tersebut yang ternyata sebuah foto.

"Izuna-san. Sepertinya kau menjatuhkan foto ini?" seraya Hinata menunjuk sebuah foto. Gadis itu lekas bungkam, matanya menjelajahi tempat tersebut. Pria tersebut lagi-lagi menghilang. Pada saat bersamaan pintu lift menyala kembali dibelakangnya. Namun Hinata hanya bisa berdiri kaku ditempatnya berpijak.

 **0-0-0**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Suigetsu didepan mobil Sasuke yang terparkir. "Kami langsung kesini begitu melihatmu dalam bahaya, bagaimana apa kau sudah mencuri informasinya?"

"Nanti saja kujelaskan." Jawab Sasuke setengah kesal. Ia pun segera masuk kemobil disertai dengan keduanya. Memacu kendaraannya diatas kecepatan rata-rata. Dan menuju hotel mewah yang menjadi tempat kediamannya saat ini.

Hari ini dia benar-benar sial.

 **0-0-0**

"Jadi, data tersebut tidak bisa dicuri?" teriak Suigetsu kaget.

"Dan kau hampir ketahuan oleh gadis bernama Hinata itu ?"

"Tumben sekali kau gagal, Sasuke."

Sementara rekannya yang bergigi tajam, sedang heboh sendiri. Lain halnya dengan Jugo, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Apa yang terjadi disana Sasuke-sama?" tanyanya penasaran. Karena seumur-umur menjalankan misi dengan atasannya itu, mereka tidak pernah sekalipun gagal. Dan baru kali ini, mereka gagal, terlebih lagi Sasuke sang jenius itu yang melakukannya.

Sasuke, pemuda yang dimaksud terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengesap cangkir berisi kopi miliknya. "Aku tidak gagal. Aku hanya menundanya."

"Menunda apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah kalian sudah mendengarnya dari penyadap? Data tersebut tidak bisa diakses selama kita masih belum memiliki passwordnya."

"Tapi bukankah password itu sudah dimiliki oleh gadis bernama Hinata itu? Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja dan rebut sendiri kata sandinya?" Suigetsu makin tidak mengerti.

Sasuke lantas terdiam dan melirik Suigetsu dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin. "Kau mau tahu kenapa aku tidak membunuhnya?" Pria bersurai putih itu hanya menaikkan alisnya, dan kemudian mengangguk. Sasuke beranjak dari sofa mahalnya dan mendekati rekannya itu. Tepat di belakangnya ia berbisik. Meski pelan namun sanggup membuat yang mendengar bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

 _"Karena kau belum mematikan kamera pengintai bodoh itu di sekitar lift."_

 _"Kau mau aku ketahuan sebagai pelaku pembunuhan disana?"_

DEG

Suigetsu membelalakkan matanya, ia tertawa gugup, "I-i-itu…." keringatnya mulai bercucuran. Celaka, ia lupa mematikannya. Jugo dan Suigetsu diberi tugas untuk mematikan kamera pengawas di sekitar tempat tertentu. Terutama ruang server. Namun, karena terlalu fokus disana, ia sampai lupa mematikan kamera yang berada disekitar lift nomor satu sampai lima yang menjadi tugasnya sendiri.

"A-ano itu…"

 **TEK**

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke menodongkan senjata api kearahnya. Hal itu langsung memicu ketakutan yang amat sangat dalam diri seorang Suigetsu. Pria itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Tubuhnya seketika bergetar. Apalagi setelah ia ingat kamar hotel yang mereka pesan itu kedap suara.

"Ap-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" pria bergigi runcing itu susah payah bersuara. "Tu-turunkan pistol itu, Sasuke. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik, kan? Kau tahu kan a-aku phobia dengan pistol."

"Sasuke-sama!" Jugo tidak kalah kaget. "Apa yang kau-"

 **"DIAM KAU, JUGO!"**

Pria bersurai orange itu langsung terdiam. Ia tidak berani melanjutkan. Didepannya Uchiha Sasuke memancarkan hawa membunuh yang dahsyat, auranya berubah hitam. Dan itu cukup memancing ketakutan Jugo dan Suigetsu sampai ke titik maksimal. Mereka hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya dan tak dapat berpindah. Seakan terhipnotis, mereka bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

Sasuke melempar death glare terbaiknya yang semula ke Jugo kembali ke Suigetsu. Wajahnya yang semula dingin dan datar tampak begitu emosional, irisnya berubah merah, ciri khas dari keluarga Uchiha. Yang akan muncul apabila sedang marah atau tertekan. Pemuda berambut raven nan tampan itu semakin mendekatkan pistolnya, giginya bergertak.

"Ceroboh sekali kau, Suigetsu! Seandainya aku tidak menyadarinya ketika keluar dari ruang server. Dan langsung membunuh gadis itu, entah apa jadinya." Seru Sasuke murka. "Aku pasti akan langsung membunuhmu terlebih dahulu, jika jati diriku terungkap."

Suigetsu mulai gemetaran. "I-iya ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke. A-aku sungguh tidak sengaja. A-aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Sasuke masih mengangkat pistolnya, wajahnya masih tampak dingin. "Sungguh, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Percayalah padaku."

Sasuke tak menggubris, baginya kegagalan tetap saja kegagalan tidak bisa diampuni.

Suigetsu makin panik melihat rekannya itu mulai menarik pelatuknya.

"Kumohon Sasuke, aku akan melakukan apa saja. Tapi jangan tembak aku."

"Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya karena kegagalanmu, Suigetsu."

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya lagi-"

"SASUKE…" pria itu menangis. Sasuke tidak peduli, ia mulai menekan pelatuknya.

"Selamat tinggal Suigetsu."

Dan,

.

.

.

 **DORRR!**

.

.

.

Jugo terbelalak. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap datar. Didepannya, Suigetsu menutup matanya dalam-dalam. Pasrah pada apapun yang terjadi. Hingga, detik berlalu dan Suigetsu merasakan satu hal. Tidak ada peluru yang bersarang ditubuhnya maupun dikepala. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Cepat-cepat pria pecinta daging itu membuka matanya. Memeriksa tubuhnya dan kemudian kearah Sasuke. "Apa yang…"

Sang Uchiha itu menyeringai tipis. Irisnya kembali menghitam. Ia menurunkan senjatanya dan membuangnya. "Pistol ini tidak ada pelurunya." Ujarnya enteng yang disambut dengan dengusan bodoh dari seorang Suigetsu. "Ka-kau menipuku, Sasuke?"

Pria raven itu tidak menanggapi. Ia malah berjalan keluar melewati keduanya. Dan membuka sebuah lemari. "Katakan, kau menipuku, Sasuke?" seru Suigetsu yang mulai sadar. "Katakan, kenapa kau menipuku? Kau mau membuatku serangan jantung?"

"Itu pantas untukmu yang ceroboh."

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Sasuke berhenti mencari pakaian dikamarnya dan menoleh dingin pada Suigetsu. "Kalau kau tetap seperti itu, aku akan benar-benar melakukan apa yang tadi kukatakan. Aku benar-benar akan 'menembakmu dengan pistol' dan kali ini dengan peluru asli. Camkan itu!" ujar Sasuke penuh terror yang langsung membuat orang yang disebut itu diam sambil meneguk ludah.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, dan melanjutkan mencari pakaian. Kali ini ia mengambil kaos putih dengan jins biru dibawahnya. Sementara Jugo yang semula hanya bisa diam. Perlahan-lahan mulai bernafas lega. Penyebabnya apalagi, karena Sasuke tidak jadi membunuh Suigetsu.

"Sasuke-sama, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Apa seperti rencana kita semula?" tanya Jugo kemudian.

"Hnn. Kita tetap akan mencari informasi tentangnya dan segera membunuhnya begitu bertemu."

"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Apa kau tetap akan membunuhnya?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Jugo. "Tidak untuk saat ini."

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia sangat berbahaya karena telah melihatmu? Bagaimana kalau dia sampai berkata sesuatu?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Geleng Sasuke cepat.

"Aku sudah memiliki rencana."

"Bagaimana mendapatkan password itu dengan memanfaatkan gadis itu, tanpa perlu dicurigai."

"Setelah itu, membunuhnya atau tidak, kita lihat saja nanti."

Pria bersurai orange itu terpaku. Rupa-rupanya atasannya itu sudah memiliki rencana. Otak Uchiha yang hebat, untuk sesaat Jugo benar-benar mengagumi akan kepintaran dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Namun disisi lain, ia juga tidak mengerti jalan pemikirannya. Ia hanya bisa terduduk dan mengikuti instruksi dari pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu.

 **0-0-0**

Tampak sesosok bayangan laki-laki berada didalam tempat yang berisi dengan bath tub dan peralatan mandi yang mewah. Disana, Sasuke menyalakan shower, menikmati tetes demi tetes air hangat yang jatuh membasahi tubuhnya. Dia perlu merilekskan tubuh dan otaknya saat ini. Memikirkan rencana-rencana baru, setelah rencana pertama yang ia buat mengalami kegagalan.

Benar, setelah ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Tokyo, saat itu juga dirinya sudah memantapkan mentalnya untuk misi yang diberikan oleh Pein.

Misi untuk membunuh seorang Menteri.

Yang juga merupakan keluarganya.

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya ke sebuah bath tub, menikmati malam harinya. Entah tinggal berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa untuk dirinya bisa bersantai seperti ini. Setelah saatnya tiba, ia tidak yakin bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Mungkin seperti sebelumnya, ia jadi susah tidur, dan mengalami mimpi buruk. Mata itu mulai terpejam. Perlahan ingatannya tentang masa lalu mulai muncul satu per satu ke pikirannya.

 _"Selamat, Sasuke. Lagi-lagi kau menjadi juara satu."_

 _"Kami bangga padamu…"_

 _"Keluarga Uchiha memang yang terbaik. Tidak ada satupun yang sanggup mengalahkannya."_

 _"Suatu hari nanti kita akan membangun sebuah Negara Adidaya…"_

 _"Untuk itu kau akan bergabung bersama dengan Akatsuki."_

 _"Jangan pedulikan kami disini dan teruslah berjuang."_

 _"Kami baik-baik saja disini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."_

 _"Karena itulah aku masuk Akatsuki."_

 _"Kakak tidak mungkin berkhianat!"_

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, emosinya kembali bergejolak. Rupa-rupanya air shower belum sanggup menetralkan hati dan pikirannya. Ia lekas bangkit dari sana. Benar, sampai tujuannya tercapai, ia tidak akan berhenti. Meskpun orang-orang menyebutnya, assassin, pembunuh atau bahkan teroris sekalipun, ia tidak akan peduli. Selama tujuannya tercapai dan ia bisa menyelamatkan keluarganya. Sasuke rela mengorbankan dirinya.

Untuk sesaat, dirinya seperti lupa pada sesuatu. Begitu sadar, ia terburu-buru mengenakan handuknya dan memeriksa sesuatu. Mencari pakaian yang barusan ia kenakan tadi siang. Tidak ada? Kembali ia mengobrak-abrik jas, setelan, celana bahkan tas yang ia bawa. Namun hasilnya nihil. 'Benda' itu tidak ada. Foto keluarga Sasuke satu-satunya itu telah hilang.

Onix hitam itupun membulat.

Menyadari dirinya telah kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga.

 **0-0-0**

Hinata memperhatikan benda itu dengan seksama. Ya, foto yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkan oleh pria bernama 'Izuna' yang sempat menolongnya keluar dari lift. Semula, Hinata berniat untuk mengembalikan foto itu, namun sayang, mencari kemana-mana, ia tidak menemukan pria itu lagi. Dengan langkah gontai akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan memasukkan foto itu ke tasnya. Berpikir kalau besok ia akan menyerahkannya sendiri. Setidaknya ia sudah tahu departemen dimana pria itu bekerja. Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh gadis Hyuuga.

Sesampainya dirumah mungilnya, sang Hyuuga lantas mengambil shower untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan meminum secangkir teh hijau kesukaannya dan beberapa cinnamon rolls, sebelum beranjak masuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Mengambil laptop, dan memeriksa beberapa pekerjaannya. Waktu sudah menunjuk pukul dua belas malam, saat Hinata selesai mengerjakan laporannya.

Dia pun segera merebahkan dirinya keatas kasur, sebelum mengingat sesuatu. Foto Izuna yang baru saja ia temukan dan mengambilnya. Gadis itu memperhatikan siapa-siapa saja orang yang ada didalamnya. Tampak ada enam orang berambut gelap yang terfoto disana. Dan mereka semua mengenakan pakaian hitam yang sama dengan simbol menyerupai kipas.

"Apakah mereka adalah keluarga dari Izuna-san?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Ia kembali mengamati satu per satu dari mereka. Tampak seorang yang paling kiri dan tinggi, terlihat seperti ayahnya. Disebelahnya wanita berumur tiga puluhan yang masih terlihat cantik itu kemungkinan ibunya. Dengan seorang anak perempuan berkacamata. Menyusul dibawahnya dua orang anak laki-laki yang hampir sebaya. Yang satu mirip dengan Izuna, namun hanya berbeda penampilan dan rambut.

"Apakah ini Izuna-san saat kecil? Berbeda sekali dengan yang sekarang." Ujar gadis Hyuuga itu sedikit heran. Namun mau tidak mau ia tersenyum juga, melihat keceriaan diwajah mereka, kecuali sang ayah yang hanya tampak cemberut di foto. Pandangan Hinata jatuh ke orang terakhir yang ada difoto.

Aneh, foto ini seperti sengaja dirobek. Seperti Izuna-san tidak mau melihat orang yang berdiri di samping ibu mereka. Begitu ungkapan Hinata dalam hati ketika melihat foto tersebut yang robek. Tampak robekan di kanan atas. Menghilangkan wajah orang yang keenam. Hingga Hinata tidak bisa melihat seperti apa wajahnya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Irisnya berubah sendu.

Dimana-mana, semua orang sama. Memiliki masalah sendiri. Dirinya dan juga orang itu -Izuna-san.

Pandangannya kemudian jatuh ke sebuah bingkai foto di sebelah meja kerjanya.

Foto ibunya yang telah meninggal.

"Setidaknya Izuna-san. Masih memiliki keluarga yang mencintainya."

"Dia masih beruntung…"

Tanpa terasa air mata Hinata jatuh dari pelupuknya.

Ia tersenyum sedih.

.

.

"Tidak sepertiku yang hanya tinggal seorang diri."

 _"Tanpa satupun keluarga…"_

.

.

 **To be Continued**

 ** _Forbidden Love Chapter 3 Complete_**

 ** _Note : Terima kasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya bagi para pembaca budiman sekalian. Diantara lain_** ** _keiko-buu89, rikarika, hinahyuu, mibogenie, LMNTRX-SKY, ppkarismac, Angel821, amaru13, guest, guest, rinie okidoky, abrakadabrak, cahya uchiha, nuarin, anna hiruka, nurul851, furi tsuyoko, cintya,cleadizzlibratheea_** ** _dan semua silent reader lainnya yang belum disebut._**

 ** _Terutama juga untuk semua reader yang sudah memfollow dan memfav fic saya yang satu ini. Mohon maaf untuk dichapter kali ini saya belum bisa membalas satu persatu review dari para reader. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan saya coba untuk membalasnya. Terus dukung dan baca fic saya ya. Support dari kalian adalah penyemangat bagiku._**

 ** _Dan terima kasih atas attention dari kalian semua ^^_**

 ** _Lightning Chrome, Return_**

 ** _13082016_**


End file.
